


An Interactive Story: The Groovy Cup, The Fourth Time Line.

by Pchan2017



Series: An Interactive Story [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bonus time line, I will update these bonus ones.. slowly, Part of the Interactive story line, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchan2017/pseuds/Pchan2017
Summary: Notes: Nearly caught up with the starting chapters of each bonus time line.3,2 classic and swapSans, PapyrusYep, the dice gave us Sans AGAIN.. I think he is up to something.





	An Interactive Story: The Groovy Cup, The Fourth Time Line.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Any deviations from the starting chapter, with these bonus ones.. please forgive, sometimes I get ahead of myself and forget what I wrote before. X_X I will try not to make any major screw ups!  
> Once again, I randomly generated the results after the votes came in, for which AU, and which Sans or Papyrus.. this sneaky little snark keeps popping up, I think Sans knows more then he is letting on as always XD

Oh! Monsters! How interesting, you served a few throughout your shifts, but it was usually always during a rush hour, and you had so little time to speak with your unique costumers. These two were strange indeed.. for some reason, you could not get a proper read on them, something seemed to be clouding the usual color code you would use to predict your encounters. The shorter of the two, a stocky little thing, rounded cheek bones.. a smile which let on maybe a bit of mischief, and a curious glimmer to those bright eye lights... just what was this trouble maker up to?

The second however, nearly took your breath away. He was tall, but you suspected that if he failed to slouch as he did.. he might cause you some discomfort when looking up at him.. as it was, you already had to crane your head back just a bit when he approached the counter, so you could meet his gaze.

Good heavens, those eye lights.. a little dim a first, maybe lost in thought, till he narrowed his sockets and really got a good look at you. Whatever he had been looking for, he must have found it, for the gold tooth crowning where a fang once resided, glinted as his lazy smile quirked up into a.. well.. you didn't want to call it a smirk, it was more of a look that spoke volumes, a sort of 'Been there, seen it.' type of sad grin.. or rather a half grin. Maybe he could read more then you were giving off behind your now slightly troubled smile.

"Hey kid, I know he is a tall drink of water, but I prefer if you have some ketchup on hand." Your attention snapped at once, back to the smaller of the two.. was.. did.. did he pun you? It was a stretch of a pun but yeah, that shit eating grin had guilty written over it! Next to him, the taller of the two, snorted a gruff chuckle.. which brought a flush of heat to your cheeks. Back to earth, you have to get yourself grounded again and do your darn job!

"Heh.. sorry about that sir, I was just.." You paused for a moment. What were you going to say? You were lost in thought, oogling his friend? Admiring that gold tooth? Wondering how it came to be there? "..Just trying to remember the daily specials!" Nice.. save there.. you were certain there was a good hole somewhere you could crawl into and die thanks to the embarrassment creeping up your neck.

"Don't sweat it,so.. Slim, you decided yet?" Ah so this mysterious, tall , dark, and boney was named Slim, useful information... useful? Yeah right, you were so going to ask for his number and make a fool out of yourself. No thanks. Sides, you had intermittently signed yourself off the dating market after that last nightmare.  
"...Got a few ideas.." Good gravy on a skillet... that voice could doom a soul. Get it together.. oh that grin, and that stare he was giving you, you were sure whatever he was thinking of, was not on the menu, and might be illegal in a few states!

"Umm.." So that wonderful vocabulary you had? Gone. Thanks hormones and stupid attraction, really needed that to kick in during work! You were completely screwed here, if you did not find your voice and your good senses.. what if you offended him? You could not take another bad online review!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:   
> Sorry this one was so short, I actually started it a week ago, but woke up the next morning with a bad case of the flu. Needless to say, the rest of this week has been cold meds, sleeping, and being a sad sack. I wanted to jump back on this, as well as get back to the main time line, but I will have to take time as it goes. Sorry for the long wait.
> 
> I did intend for this chapter to be longer, but.. after I week, I kinda lost my drive, so I am going to make this one a short chapter, give some options and when I finally get to chapter two, hopefully I can make it up to you guys with something more worth while your time.
> 
> Options:  
> A: Here's a fun idea! Introduce yourself!  
> B: We are sadistic readers perhaps? Stumble over your greeting.  
> C: Comment on bone structure..   
> D: Suggest the specials.  
> E: Eye that short shit over there, he seems a bit too cocky for his own good.  
> F: You know, the world really did feel like it tilted.. maybe if you squint real hard.. you can.. get your head back in order..?  
> G: Try your hand at mixing a magical concoction to impress your customers?  
> H: Something.. else..


End file.
